


We Can Do What We Want

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Sam to a pool in some rich neighborhood in the middle of summer the year before Sam leaves for college. He's desperate to make Sam stay. Sam just wants Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Do What We Want

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 17 and that underage in most states in the US and I don't know anything about the other laws in other countries, but I marked it underage just in case.  
> The title is a song title by Drenge. I suck at titles so there is that.  
> Enjoy your pre-series wincest pool sex!

In mid-July, somewhere in Arkansas, John left the boys in a motel that was just waiting to be shut down from a health inspection so he could work a vengeful spirit case a few towns away.

Dean would have joined him. He was 21, but he knew that there was more than a spirit waiting for John Winchester. He remembered being dropped in this area more than once in his lifetime. Either the town was cursed, or there was a woman. Maybe both. It wouldn't be the first time.

Dean stayed with Sam in the shabby hotel despite his brother’s demand for independence.

Another thing Dean caught on to was Sam's recent, frequent requests for solitude. He knew why. Sam wasn't always perfect at deleting his history. He saw the ACT score Sam had managed. He saw the scholarships he was trying to get. Sam was doing his best to pave his way out of the family and its “business.” Dean wasn’t blind. He didn’t know if or when he would see Sam after he left, but he knew this would be their last summer. Even if he did see Sam again, it would never be the same.

His goal had been to make it the best damn summer his little brother had ever had despite their situation. It was partly to go out with a bang, but it was also a desperate attempt to get Sam to stay.

So far, Dean had pulled out all of the stops. He finally owned up to how he felt about his brother and how he knew Sam felt about him. He waited until mid June when they were alone and kissed Sam for the first of many times. That first kiss had been everything he wanted and half of what he hated. After the surprise and necessary protest, Sam kissed back with enough passion to heat the earth, but not without the faintest hint of guilt. The slight hesitation, the heartbreaking edge on their perfect moment.

Tonight, Dean wanted a memory Sam could take with him through college and the rest of his life. The expensive, rich-people condos a block away had a big, pretty, blue pool right by their gates. Dean planned to break in after it closed. The knowledge that they could get caught added adrenaline to the adventure.

It was hot and humid, even at night, thanks to the July heat, and Dean used that on his pitch.

Sam sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch in the motel room. The cheap price came thanks to the lack of air conditioning and entertainment provided. Sam had been trying to write or read or something but the sweat kept making him sticky. Eventually he gave up with a groan of boredom and laid his head on the couch, trying not to think of all of the things that couch had probably seen in its lifetime.

“Dean, it’s hot,” he complained.

Dean sat perched and the makeshift kitchen table in the room. If Sam turned his head and strained himself ever so slightly, he could see Dean sitting in the chair, watching him. Not necessarily in a creepy way. It was more of a habit formed from sixteen and a half years of babysitting the boy. “I can make you hotter,” Dean wriggled his eyebrows at him but received only a swat in return.

“I’m too sweaty already to get worse,” Sam sighed.

Dean feigned a lack of ideas and watched Sam toss and turn with boredom and sweat. He waited almost thirty seconds before he said, “Let’s go to the pool.”

“We don’t have a pool,” came Sam’s immediate reply.

“Maybe not, but those condos down the street do,” Dean replied. Sam didn’t even turn to look at him, but he could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

“It’s illegal,” Sam insisted, but he was ready to be convinced. The idea of a pool was incredibly enticing. And messing around with Dean in the dark was never without benefit.

“Like that has ever stopped us before,” Dean grinned. Sam sighed and threw his hands up in mock defeat.

Sam said, “I hope you have some sort of plan.”

“Don’t I always?”

 

~

 

They ended up waiting until midnight, then walking inside the neighborhood. There were no lights on, which worked in their favor because “nonchalant” was not the best description of the two of them. The laundromat was right next to the pool with a very aptly positioned roof.

“Give me a boost,” Dean said in more than a whisper but quieter than his regular voice. He grabbed Sam’s shoulder with a smirk and pushed him in front.

Sam put his hands together and let Dean push off of him. Dean made it to the roof pretty easily and pulled himself up. He turned quickly on his feet and reached down for Sam. Dean pulled while Sam jumped and lifted him onto the roof. Turns out his brother had grown since he was twelve. Dean groaned and got Sam on the roof. Sam hit him lightly once he was on top.

Dean grabbed his t-shirt collar and pulled it up over his face. He sent the shirt sailing to the pavement below.

Sam pretended like he wasn’t staring and licked his lips. “W-What are you doing?” He asked.

Dean looked at him with a glare like it was obvious. “We’re going swimming,” He tilted his head at the last word, but sighed when Sam obviously missed the message. “If you want to swim in your jeans, I won’t judge.”

Sam’s mouth formed a silent “oh” in response, but he made no move to join Dean in removing his clothes.

Dean laughed and put his hands on Sam’s hips to pull him closer. “You need some help there, Sammy?” He mumbled into the skin of Sam’s neck. He grabbed the hem of Sam’s shirt and pushed it up over his head. He threw it back where landed on top of his shirt on the ground. He attacked Sam’s belt, but Sam pressed a hand to his chest to stop him.

“Let’s get off of the roof first,” Sam whispered, pushing Dean back a step.

Dean winked in reply and knocked his shoes off followed by his socks and jeans, throwing them on the other side of the roof this time, landing just short of the pool. He shuffled to the edge and dropped down, landing softly on the balls of his feet. Sam’s soft sigh from the roof made him laugh before he ran and stopped at the edge of the pool. His back was turned to Sam, so he turned and looked back to make sure Sam was still watching him, though he was now sitting on the edge of the roof with his feet dangling off, slowly removing his shoes. Dean gave Sam a quick smile and stripped off his boxers and jumped in the pool.

Sam covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter watching his brother. He dropped his shoes to the ground and lowered himself after them. He lost his jeans and underwear on the way to pool, then jumped in towards Dean, making sure to splash him directly in the face.

He came up for air just as Dean hit him with his counter attack, sending a full wave of water at him. Sam, of course, retaliated with both hands, taking a step closer to get a bigger splash. Dean started to send another wave of water back, but Sam caught his hands and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close enough that he could feel the heat from his body. Sam brought one hand up to the back of dean’s head, gripping his short hair while the other rested on his ass.

The moment seemed to last forever while they were both standing right there, forehands touching and each breathing the other’s air. Dean finally closed the gap, kissing Sam with an open mouth.

For a long time, they just stood there making out, living in the moment and the feeling and the knowledge that they could get caught at any time.

Eventually, the hand that rested in Dean’s hair joined Sam’s other hand at Dean’s ass and lifted him up. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and moved his hands up to his back, gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises the next day.

At first, Sam just bounced Dean in the water, letting their growing erections rub together. He planted his lips on Dean’s shoulder sucking a bruise he would have to try to cover up before Dad came back.

Dean said, “I forgot the-”

“It’s okay,” Sam breathed. “There are other things we can do tonight.”

Dean unwrapped himself from Sam’s body. He leaned in against his brother and spoke directly into his ear. “I wanna see if I can make you suck you underwater and make you come before I have to come up for air.”

A shiver ran up Sam’s spine listening to Dean. “Fuck. Do it,” He moaned. He kissed Dean one more time and pushed him down in the water.

Dean took a deep breath before going under. He couldn’t see in the dark water, but Sam’s hand guided his head in the water. He wrapped his hands around Sam’s hips and opened his mouth, letting Sam guide him onto his rock hard cock. He took half a second to focus and took it all into his mouth.

Sam hated that Dean couldn’t hear his groan underwater, but he couldn’t dwell on the the thought. Dean’s hot mouth in the cool water had him nearly shaking. Sam wasn’t entirely sure how long Dean, but he knew he wouldn’t take long. Dean knew him well enough to get Sam to orgasm with two fingers if he wanted to. Right now, with Dean’s apparent lack of a gag reflex, it wouldn’t be that hard to get him to come quickly for him in the water.

Dean bobbed, satisfied when he felt Sam shaking. He was close to being out of breath, so with the the last bit of what air he had, he hummed.

Sam knew Dean was humming with the added vibrations on his cock, though he couldn’t hear it. He threw his head back, biting back on a scream as came in Dean’s waiting mouth.

Dean came up with a sharp breath through his nose and kissed Sam open mouthed and messy, making him taste himself.

Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth, melting into the kiss, delving into the taste of himself mingled in the taste of Dean. One hand fell down to Dean’s cock. He wrapped his hand around it and just held it there, smiling when he felt Dean’s breath hitch. His other hand reached down to Dean’s ass, rubbing one finger against his rim.

Dean broke the kiss and leaned his head back in a full body moan.

Sam chuckled, “God, I love your ass.” He was tempted to hold Dean up and eat him out until he came from his tongue alone, but they’d already made a lot of noise, and he didn’t want to get caught. He moved his hand slightly on Dean’s cock, just barely giving him any friction. He pressed another finger around Dean’s ass, still not going in.

Sam suddenly withdrew both hands, leaving Dean whining. “Sh. I’m gonna take care of you.Turn around for me, babe. No touching,” Sam said, pulling Dean closer towards him. He pushing two fingers back to Dean’s ass, massaging his rim.

Dean squirmed, he tried to push his ass against Sam’s fingers but he need more friction on his cock. “S-Sammy, please,” he begged quietly.

Sam wanted to make him beg more, but he was making too much noise. He would have to remember to get him to beg for him tomorrow night, because Dean always begs so pretty when he needs to get fucked.

Sam brought a hand back to Dean’s cock, pumping him faster. He pushed one long finger inside Dean, searching for his prostate.

Dean leaned his head back onto Sam’s shoulder with his eyes closed, moaning right into Sam’s ear. “Mm… OH, Sammy, Please!”

Sam knew Dean had probably gotten someone’s attention. They would be caught soon if he didn’t pick up the pace. Sam turned his head and kissed Dean’s lips right as he found Dean’s prostate and pumped him hard and fast.

The kiss caught most of Dean’s cries and moans, but a few escaped. He came with a shout of a combination of Sam’s name and a few other words, slightly muffled by the kiss.

Sam pulled back and removed his hands. He brought one to Dean’s mouth, letting him taste himself while they caught their breath. Dean licked his fingers clean like a good boy, and Sam removed his fingers from his mouth.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sam spun Dean back around, wrapping his arms around his waist. They just swayed in the water for a while, dancing to no music, completely lost in the moment with each other.

A bright light from outside of the pool snapped them back to attention. They’d gotten somebody’s attention, and they could hear the sounds of police cars nearby.

Sam turned back to Dean with wide eyes. Dean immediately started planning. The hotel was only a few blocks away, and they’d both run farther before.

He about about to tell Sam what the plan was when they were both suddenly caught in the bright, white light.

“Oh, shit,” both boys said, frozen in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thanks to svolto.tumblr.com and liardean.tumblr.com for putting up with me all the time.  
> Please Please Please leave kudos, comment, bookmark, and/or subscribe if you liked it!!


End file.
